


A Stable Relationship

by RoyalElfroot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Grey Wardens, Kinktober 2019, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/RoyalElfroot
Summary: Kinktober day 22: primal playBlackwall rides Lana bareback; a lovely roll in the hay





	A Stable Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to keep up right now, so please accept this update on kinktober.

Lana slid down the stable wall, sinking to the sweet-smelling bed of fresh straw she had lain for her favorite mount. In one hand, she held a brush, and in the other she clutched a bottle of whiskey by the neck. Her strong, proud, Hart, Revas munched his hay quietly nearby, freshly brushed to gleaming even in the dark. Lana loved nothing more than tending to her own mount. It offered her a rare moment of peace, where she could relax and just enjoy being close to the massive stag who bore her so bravely.  
She held the bottle up to the Hart in salute, before uncorking it with her teeth and taking a big slug to fend off the night’s biting chill. The hot burn of alcohol made her sigh with relief as it rolled down her throat.  
Midnight was near, and the sky overhead was as dark as black velvet; the stars sparkling like a scattering of diamonds across its surface. The moon was in the center of it all, a bright silver coin that cast silvery shadows across the empty yard. If only such peace could last forever, Lana mused. Just her, Revas, whiskey, and the moon. Things didn’t have to be complicated.

She took another gulp of whiskey, letting her mind wander to the Warden.  
That was the root of everything complicated right now. The man who looked at her from across the Great Hall with a predatory hunger that made her stomach flip. She had tried to talk with him, to try to get closer to him. But just as she thought she was making some sort of headway, he would insist they could not. That it wasn’t right. And he would leave her on the ramparts; a wounded animal released from the hunter’s trap to limp away.  
So, she had met the sweet Commander Cullen for chess. It was an innocent game, nothing had come of it but a little laughter. But Blackwall had seen them together and promptly vanished. She had searched for him, stupidly, as the warden had made it painfully clear he wasn’t interested in her; but found even the barn where he did his woodworking empty.  
That was when the first bottle of whiskey came out.  
Now, on her second bottle, things seemed less bleak.  
“Revas, maybe he was right.” Lana mused out loud. “I am the Inquisitor. I should focus on that…not…what my breeches want.”  
The Hart ignored her in favor of hay.  
“That’s very true, I have been distracted. I’m embarrassed that even you noticed, boy.” Lana mumbled, taking another drink.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat from over the wooden wall behind her made Lana jump. She sprang to her feet, whirling to see Blackwall himself. Before she could comprehend being caught talking to a Hart, the warden spoke:  
“I came to talk to you. To apologize.”  
Lana let the whiskey drop from her hand, her shock sobering her a little. “Alright. Go on.”  
“I shouldn’t have run away like that. Especially after…what we talked about on the ramparts.” Blackwall didn’t falter, his gray eyes boring into her. His whole body radiated an animalistic intensity. “Seeing you with the Commander…may I be blunt, my lady?”  
The formality made Lana raise an eyebrow. “Yes, you may.”  
“I want you. Seeing you with the Commander made me realize how badly.”  
Lana’s eyes narrowed, her hip cocking as her arms crossed over her chest. “Oh? Do you now?”  
Blackwall surged forward, his muscular body pushing and pinning Lana against the rough wooden wall of the stable. His nose went to where her neck met her collarbone, breathing in the rich scent of her with a low rumbling growl that formed the word: “Yes.”  
Lana’s pulse quickened, and her breath hitched in her throat. Something in the back of her brain whispered that this was right, and held her rooted to the spot to relish in the closeness of him.  
“I would make you mine and mine alone.” Blackwall growled into her ear, pressing his body against hers. “My mate.”  
Lana gasped softly, feeling the bulge of his cock through his clothing. The smell of him, the masculinity he radiated, almost made her dizzy. She barely processed what he was saying to her, but knew she craved it in a deep place within herself.  
“Alright.” She breathed, her arms going around him to feel the rippling muscles of his back. If he wanted her, she would play. But it didn’t have to be easy for him, did it? “But…make me. Make me…yours.”  
Blackwall made a satisfied grunt in response, one of his strong hands clamping down on the scruff of her neck.  
Lana went rigid with a cry, baring her teeth as her shoulders jerked back, pushing her breasts forward. Blackwall used his hold on her to pull her down into the straw, his free hand kneading one of her breasts roughly. She resisted his pull, snapping at him with a growl of her own. But the warden was made clever by years of combat. He maneuvered his leg behind her knees, knocking her legs from under her and quickly pinning her on her back with the weight of his body. He pushed his hips down on hers, feeling her squirm against him in a futile attempt to escape.  
He reached up to grab her throat, delighting in feeling both her hammering heartbeat and the way she seized completely under his hold. He squeezed experimentally.  
Lana tilted her head back, feeling the world blur around the edges deliciously. Her fight was forgotten for a moment, as her back arched against him. She distantly heard his small chuckle before he released her neck and reality snapped back around her. He kept his hold on her, like a warning, while he shifted his body to let his free hand work on unlacing her breeches.  
Lana’s threatening growl rumbled low, as she bucked beneath him, writhing and attempting to twist away. In response, the Warden simply resumed choking her, giving her a moment to settle into it before seizing the opportunity to wrench her breeches down enough to be out of the way. He was quick to straddle her, all while Lana rolled against him, engulfed in the apparent bliss of being deprived of both blood and air.  
In one jerk, he had the buttons of her tunic flying every which way across the stables, exposing her bare breasts to the cold night air. He released her again, catching both of her wrists in one strong hand and yanking her arms up over her head.  
Lana gasped loudly, pulling cold air into her lungs in ragged breaths, distantly aware of how exposed she was as the Warden above her expertly freed his hard cock from his own breeches. She fought to pull her wrists free, but it was in vain. The massive male above her was stronger than she was, and not at all willing to give her use of her hands against him.  
Blackwall kneed her legs apart as far as he could, guiding the head of his cock to tease between the petal soft slit of her sex. He discovered her slick and waiting for him, just like she should be. He groaned deeply as he pushed against her, forcing the length of his member a bit at a time inside of her.  
Lana howled in either agony or ecstasy, it was hard to tell. The two sensations had become jumbled together. Feeling him enter her was just so right. As though before his cock had come to fill her, she had been incomplete. When he was fully engulfed in the hot, tight, grip of her sex, Lana’s whole body went slack. She shone with a cold sweat, and the fight had exhausted her.  
Blackwall released her hands, confident in her submission and set to kneading one soft breast as he began to roll his hips back and forth, fucking her at a slow, indulgent, pace. Lana groaned beneath him, kneading her other breast hungrily. His pace was maddening. Now that he had won, she wanted more. She urged him on by lifting her hips against him.  
Feeling her clench around him brought Blackwall to gripping her hips, his calloused fingers digging into her pale skin as he increased his pace and shortened his thrusts to drive himself as deep as he could. He emitted a shuddering groan as he hit the back of her, driving himself to repeat the motion again and again for the sheer delight of her whimpering cries in response. But there was more to be had of her. He wasn’t yet satisfied.  
He withdrew in one slick motion, appreciative of the glisten of her lust on his member, before roughly flipping her to mount her from behind. He forced her knees apart and her head down to the straw with a snarl. Lana yelped in response, her legs shaking. Without him inside of her, she was hollow, empty, and cold. Her eyes welled quietly with tears, blurring her vision. When the warden pushed himself back into her aggressively, she choked on a sob.  
Blackwall felt his cock twitch when he discovered her crying. It was beautiful, to have undone such a proud creature so completely and it consumed him with even more desire to claim her. She pumped into her roughly, locking her to him with a kneading grip on her hips. Each thrust merited a wet sob from Lana beneath him, but her sex stayed just as wet.  
She was barely able to brace herself against him as he rode her, slamming into her cervix and sending erotic, burning, pain throughout her core. She was lost in it. The sensation, the smell of their fucking, the sobs that wracked her and the shame of his conquest of her all accumulated to one choking orgasm that welled up from inside her completely unbidden.  
“I’m…I’m…” Lana tried to gasp, tried to tell him.  
“Wait! That belongs to me.” Blackwall snarled, one hand leaving her hip and clamping onto the scruff of her neck. It changed the motion of his hips, but drove him deep to rock directly against the deepest part of her.  
Lana seized, head now tilted back as she fought cumming with a low wail. It was unbearable, feeling the wave of her ultimate pleasure at it’s crest but holding it back.  
Blackwall groaned deeply, succumbing to his own bliss. Lana felt his cock spasm against her cervix and fill her with his hot shot of cum.  
“Now.” Blackwall barked, riding himself out in short sharp thrusts.  
Lana obeyed, as with a great shudder she released herself, legs trembling as she bucked against him weakly. It was powerful and all consuming, and as her orgasm abated, it took with it everything she had been using to keep herself mostly upright. She collapsed into the straw, partially aware that the warden did the same. He panted behind her, nuzzling into her hair and breathing her in.  
“You are mine.” he breathed softly, one arm limply going around her. “You belong to me, little girl, and nobody else. Your body, your heart, and your cum all belong to me now.”

Blackwall’s warmth filled Lana with a euphoric joy as it chased the night’s cold away. She let her eyes slide shut, indulging in the moment. This was truly a perfect moment of peace, one she wished she could capture forever. “Thank you.”


End file.
